


Science Fell in Love

by one_starry_knight



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, canon typical snail abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_knight/pseuds/one_starry_knight
Summary: Dedede has ordered a couple of new workers, a pair of scientists he intends to have create monster for him, but the assistant seems to be quite fond of Escargoon...
Relationships: Escargoon/OC
Kudos: 9





	Science Fell in Love

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning is clunky but I started writing at like 3am and didn't bother fixing it so whatever I just wanna write oc/canon  
> also its probably ooc who cares

The monster downloader whirled to life and within moments two figures were stepping through into the throne room. The first figure was a tall and sharp man adorned in a bright half red, half green suit. His skin was a pale half red, half green to match. The second figure was significantly smaller, with soft pink skin, large, bright eyes, dressed in lab attire. He looked otherworldly, alien, much more so than his large companion.

Dedede quirked a brow at the pair before turning to look up at Customer Service grinning at him on the massive screen. With a slight motion, Customer Service says, “Allow me to introduce Victor Phage and his assistant. They’ll be able to help with whatever scientific endeavors you have planned, Triple D.”

The business man laughs and the screen flickers off. The taller man, Victor presumably, takes a slight bow. “Victor O. Phage, PhD,” he says slowly. “You may call me Victor. I am what you would call a ‘jack of all trades’ in the world of science.”

“This is my assistant, Viro Logia.” Victor straightens up, motioning to the smaller man.

“ _ Professor _ Viro,” he corrects. “But everyone calls me Yufoh! Like U-F-O--” Yufoh stops as Victor’s eyes fall on him, his back stiffening and his gaze darting to the floor. Escargoon narrows his eyes slightly at this, a chill running down his back. Too familiar.

“Whatever, them fancy names don’t mean nothin’ while you two are workin’ for me,” Dedede says, waving his hand dismissively. “I got work for you two. That sleezy salesman thinks he can con me outta my money, he’s got another thing comin’! I’ve got you guys now, I can make y’all make all the monsters I want for free!”

“We don’t work for free--” Victor starts to speak, but is quickly talked over by Dedede.

“And this time we’ll get good monsters, unlike what this dud doctor makes,” Dedede says, smacking Escargoon firmly on the back of the snail’s head. Escargoon makes an irritated noise, but doesn’t say anything, instead looking away as he rubs at the back of his head. Yufoh tilts his head slightly, concern crossing his alien features.

Dedede walks up to Victor, forcefully patting the larger man’s shoulder and laughing, “You’ll be my star employee ‘round here.”

Victor looks as though he’s about to speak, but is quickly interrupted as Dedede tugs him out of the throne room, chattering about the kinds of monsters he wants made, leaving their respective assistants alone.

Escargoon rolls his neck and sighs, moving to walk out of the throne room as well, but Yufoh quickly seizes his arm, making the snail flinch. The alien scientist lets go, retracting his hand and muttering a soft apology, “I didn’t mean to startle you, I’m sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t catch your name.”

“Escargoon, a pleasure,” Escargoon replies hesitantly.

“Yes, a pleasure! It’s a pleasure!” Yufoh perks up, his eyes brightening. “I’m sure you heard me introduce myself, I’m Yufoh-- a microbiologist! Well, Viro is my real name, but everyone back home calls me Yufoh, like U-F-O. It’s sort of a joke, because I’ve been told I seem very alien! I think it’s funny--...” Yufoh’s voice trails off and he releases Escargoon’s arm, taking a step back. “I’m sorry, I probably spoke out of turn. Victor says I do that a lot.”

Escargoon blinks slowly, “Viro, was it?”

“You don’t have to call me that, if it’s too formal. I’m fine with--”

“I think your real name suits you better.” Escargoon shrugs. Yufoh doesn’t respond, only looking at Escargoon with those big, bright eyes. Escargoon waits a beat for the other to say something, but quickly turns back towards the door, “I really should be going. I have work to do.”

“Wait, I wanted to ask you a few things--” Yufoh follows after Escargoon, head tilted curiously. “The king said you’re a doctor, a medical doctor?”

Escargoon sighs, shaking his head, “I have a doctorate, I’m not a  _ doctor  _ doctor. I’m a botanist, first and foremost.”

Yufoh swings in front of Escargoon, stopping the snail in his tracks.

“Botany? Like flowers? Do you like flowers?”

Escargoon leans back, surprised. “I enjoy studying flowers, I suppose.” He gives the alien scientist a grin, a proud glint in his eyes, “I don’t mean to brag, but I’m an accomplished author, I published my own book on botany.  _ The Encyclopedia of Botanica _ , if you’re curious.”

Yufoh’s eyes lit up even brighter, if that was possible, and Escargoon’s prideful look faltered for a moment.

“That’s incredible! I’ve always wanted to learn about botany, I think plant life is fascinating! Plants are very sparse on my homeworld, ever since…” Yufoh’s gaze becomes distant as his voice trails off. He blinks a few times, shaking his head, “We just don’t have a lot of plant life is all. I like flowers-- do you  _ like  _ flowers?”

Escargoon seems to be at a loss for words as he looks up at the scientist.

“I-- I do. I’ve always wanted my own flower garden,” he says slowly.

“I’ll help you plant one if you’d like and you can tell me all about botany!” Yufoh replies, taking Escargoon’s hands in his own. Escargoon opens his mouth to respond, when a deep, sharp voice calls out.

“Viro! Insolent fool, you have no time to be playing with the locals. To my side,  _ now _ ,” Victor snaps from the end of the hallway. Yufoh releases Escargoon’s hands and looks to the floor.

“Maybe another time, though,” he whispers. The green haired scientist turns on his heel and walks stiffly towards his employer. Victor takes Yufoh by the collar and drags him around a corner, leaving Escargoon alone and confused in the hallway.

* * *

Night falls and the castle is silent, the only sound to be heard is the echo of footsteps from Waddle Dee guards doing patrols. Escargoon enters his quarters quietly, shutting the door carefully and setting down the books he’s taken from the library on his desk. He has his own extensive collection of books, but after his earlier encounter with the alien scientist, he decides to do some research in a field he’s unfamiliar with.

Escargoon examined the book at the top of the stack;  _ Microbiology and Immunology _ . That scientist had said he was a microbiologist, hadn’t he? Thinking back on it, Escargoon began to wonder what a professor was doing working for someone with less qualification than him. Victor was ranked below Yufoh and yet…

Escargoon was pulled from his thoughts by a knock at the door. Opening the door a crack, he says, “Don’t you know what time it is? I’m off the clock.”

“Oh! I’m sorry, I forgot other species sleep more often than we do--” A familiar, cheerful voice comes from the other side of the door. Escargoon quirks a brow as he opens the door wider, his gaze met by those large, bright eyes.

“Viro? What are you doing? Who told you which room is mine?” Escargoon asks, narrowing his eyes.

“I asked around. The guards around the castle are very…” Yufoh makes a face. “Quiet. In any case, I wanted to show you something.” He lifts his hands, which are clasped in such a way as if to hide something from view. Escargoon gives the other a look before hesitantly backing up and motioning into the room.

Yufoh nearly trips over himself as he bounds into the room, spinning on his heel to face Escargoon as the snail shuts the door. He lifts his hands again, this time unclasping them and lifting one hand away from the other to reveal a flower. The flower is a brilliant blue and seems to pulse with electronic light, powered by an unknown source.

“These are from my planet, we call them diode flowers. They’re said to contain electronic life and were once so populous that they covered the planet. They put off energy and a single flower can power a whole room. They’re not exactly rare, but they’re difficult to procure, since they’re mostly owned by the Haltworks Company these days. I thought you might like one.” Yufoh offers the flower out to Escargoon, gently placing the bloom into the other’s palm.

“Well--... I don’t know what to say. It’s gorgeous, but if that oaf of a king found out about it--” Escargoon’s voice trails off as he looks up at Yufoh, whose expression has dropped some. “I’ll take great care of it,” he says with a nod.

“I trust you will! You’re a botanist, after all. There’s no one else I’d trust as much…” Yufoh cocks his head as he looks over at the textbooks stacked on Escargoon’s desk. He crosses the room swiftly, picking up the first book in the stack and thumbing through it.

“Trying to learn something new?” He asks with a sparkle in his eyes.

“I was considering it,” Escargoon responds, trying to play it off. It’s obvious why he’s looking into the subject, but he wasn’t about to say it.

Yufoh flips through a few more pages before setting the book back down and looking towards the other with a smile. “I can teach you better than these books can, if you’d like. In exchange, you can teach me more about flowers and other plants.”

“...I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> will continue... later....


End file.
